The invention relates to a semiconductor device having through contacts through a plastic housing composition and method for the production thereof. Semiconductor devices having through contacts through a plastic housing composition are a prerequisite for stacking semiconductor devices to form semiconductor modules if the intention is to avoid complex intermediate wiring plates such as are known from the patent application DE 10 2004 010 613.2.
One possible solution consists in introducing passage holes into the finished plastic housing composition, into which the components such as semiconductor chips and connecting elements are embedded, for example by laser ablation and in filling the passage holes with conductive material or coating the inner walls of the holes with conductive material. This solution, or its implementation, is time-consuming and costly and requires a precise determination of the position of contact pads on a wiring substrate within the semiconductor device since the plastic housing composition already covers the wiring substrate.
Another solution, as known from the patent application DE 10 2004 009 056.4 proposes that, on a wiring substrate carrying a semiconductor chip, for example, large-volume solder balls be provided at predetermined locations on the wiring substrate, which solder balls extend from the wiring substrate as far as the surface of the semiconductor device and serve as through contacts. This solution requires disproportionately large solder balls, with the result that a wide contact pitch is required for the through-plating from semiconductor device to semiconductor device.